No Pain, No Game
by AhsokaTano99
Summary: Barriss Offee isn't one to break the rules. But when she ignores her master's command, it results in many major injuries. Barriss soon finds herself breaking another rule. The "No attachments" rule with a ceratin clone commander. (Sorry if it's bad. I'll make a new summary later.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my little padawans! It's been too long. But don't you worry; I'm back for the long run. Now I would be happy to announce I have a new story for you. I feel as if there are not many Barriss Offee romance stories and I love Barriss as a character. Most stories are about Ahsoka Tano (don't get me wrong, I love Ahsoka) and I feel like it may be a little over played. On another note, I'm really upset about the ending of Season 5 of Star Wars the Clone Wars. It set off everything for me and I didn't like how they portrayed Barriss. I would love to hear your opinions about the Season 5 ending as well! Now let's begin with the story!

(P.S. In this story, Barriss never went rogue.)

* * *

Bariss's Pov

I swung my light saber and cut down another Commando Droid.

"Keep fighting men!" I yelled over the blasts.

The ground shook and I almost lost my footing but I was able to regain my balance and charge forward.

I jumped over the droids and slashed through them. I smiled proudly at the destroyed droids. I continued forward but stopped when I saw a canon blast being launched at me. I dove to the right, behind a rock, just in time. Still rattled from the close call, I took my time when standing up.

My comlink beeped and I quickly answered.

"Barriss! Grievous is escaping the planet. He is near your position."

"I'll pursue him Master." I said into my comlink.

"No Barriss! I will be there soon I just need you to-"

I ended the call and sprinted forward. Far ahead I could see Grievous approaching his ship. I used to Force to quicken my pace while blocking shots from nearby droids. My master had never let me confront Grievous but I'm older now and more experienced. I knew I could defeat him and I wanted to prove myself to my master.

I ignited my light saber once I was in front of Grievous.

"Padawan Offee. I will enjoy defeating you." He taunted as he ignited his light sabers.

"I'm afraid you will be the one to be defeated." I corrected and charged forward.

I swung my light saber and blocked his attack. He took the offense and proceeded forward. I back flipped and blocked his swings. Our light sabers clashed and I tried to Force push him away. He stumbled back, which allowed me to strike. His top right arm was cut off and he yelled in anger.

"You will pay for that!" Grievous yelled.

Grievous ran forward and spun his light sabers quickly. I jumped quickly and was able to avoid his light sabers.

After a while of blocking, I felt myself tiring quickly. I tried to keep up with Grievous but soon I found his clawed foot kicking me backwards.

I landed sideways on the dirt floor and my light saber rolled from my grasp. My hand reached out to grab it but Grievous's foot trapped my hand.

"This is your end, Jedi scum."

Grievous picked me up by my throat and laughed. His laughter turned into a coughing fit.

"No one can save you now." He said.

I looked around and my eyes found my light saber. As discreetly as I could, I used the Force to call my light saber. In a blink, my light saber flew to me and I ignited it. Quickly, I slashed through two of his arms and was released from his death grip. I then took his other arm. Grievous was disarmed (no pun intended) and defenseless.

"You are under arrest for your crimes against the Republic." I said with confidence as I pointed my light saber at him.

Grievous let out an evil, raspy laugh and, before I could respond, he had pushed me back with his foot. He retreated to his ship and I scoffed at him.

"Coward." I mumbled as I tried to get up.

Suddenly many battle droids approached me and pointed their blasters at me. I ignited my light saber and started to form a battle strategy. As I began to cut through the droids, three Managuards charged forward with their staffs spinning. I blocked and tried to cut their heads off but I missed.

"Get the Jedi!" A battle droid yelled.

I cut his head off and turned to block another Managaurd's staff. I then felt a searing pain in my shoulder and I realized I had been shot. My breathing hitched as I tried to push the pain away in order to continue fighting. I was able to destroy most of the battle droids but the Managuards were a lot to take on. I felt the blood run down my back and I realized I would soon bleed out. Finally I was able to cut down one Managuard but there was still two left and I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness.

I swung my light saber allowing a Managuard to hit my wrist with his staff. I screamed in pain and dropped my light saber. It rolled from me and I found myself trying to kick the droids away. But alas, it didn't help. The Managuards took turns stabbing me with the electtic staffs in the stomach, ribs, legs, and back.

I let out a blood-curdling scream and fell to the dirt floor. They continued with the torture and I wondered when it would end. Then I realized, it would continue until I was lying dead on the ground.

My eyes began to slowly close and my vision was blurry. The droids fell to the ground next to me and I saw my master standing in front of me. I could hear a few clones giving commands but all their voices soon faded.

"Barriss!" I heard someone call.

I tried to open my eyes but darkness had already clouded my mind and I soon fell unconscious.

* * *

How was that? Sorry if it was really horrid and short. I'm getting back into writing mode and the beginning of the story is hard to put together perfectly. Please review and follow! Next chapter will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I have been gone for a while, I am going to make it up by making a few one shots! Request what pairings you would like to see and I will try to upload them soon!

* * *

Cody's Pov

"General Kenobi." I called.

He turned slightly, "Yes?"

"You have a transmission coming through."

He nodded and walked towards me. A hologram of General Unduli appeared.

"Master Kenobi, thank the Force I could finally get a stable signal!" She said with a sigh of relief.

The general then continued, "It's my padawan, Barriss, she is pursuing Grievous. She just wouldn't listen to me!"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Yes I know. I was about to go find her when another ambush occurred. These droids won't stop coming at us!"

Luminara blocked a blast to her head and continued on.

"Barriss should be nearby your coordinates. Please find my padawan. And quickly."

I could tell General Unduli was panicking and stressing over her padawan's reckless decision. I too was nervous. Nothing good could come from a fight with that alien cyborg.

"I will Master Unduli. May the Force be with you." General Kenobi said.

"May the Force be with you." She repeated and the transmission ended.

Obi-Wan turned to face me.

"I want you and your men to split up and search for Padawan Offee."

"Yes sir." I said and turned to instruct to my men.

"Alright men, listen up. I need you to split up and search for Padawan Offee. She is close by and is pursing Grievous. Find her as quickly as possible and once she is found, contact me. Good luck soldiers."

They all nodded in response and began to divide and search. General Kenobi and I began our search as well; Kenobi used his Force senses to locate Barriss.

After a while of walking we heard a blood-curdling scream. Kenobi and I looked at each other, eyes wide.

"That sounds like..." I began to say.

"Barriss." Kenobi finished.

We sprinted towards the screams and saw Barriss being stabbed with electrical staffs. General Kenobi ignited his light saber and quickly cut down the Managuards.

"Barriss!" He said as she slumped to the ground.

I ran forward and observed Padawan Offee. She looked terrible. Her robes were tore up and stained with blood. Her exposed skin was burnt and bleeding.

I looked at the ground and saw four arms and four light sabers.

"My guess, Commander Offee had disarmed Grievous and he ran like a coward. Then he sent his droids to kill her." I said.

"That does sound like Grievous." Kenobi agreed.

Obi-Wan picked up the light sabers Grievous had stolen and hooked them to his belt. I turned and walked towards the Obi-Wan. As soon as I took a step forward I tripped over something. Luckily, I caught myself before I face planted.

I bent down and picked up the cylinder shaped metal. As I studied it I recognized it as Barriss's light saber. I stood up and hooked it to my belt.

"Commander, please carry Padawan Offee back to base." Kenobi ordered.

I nodded and carefully picked her up. She was light actually so I had no trouble carrying her. I was very careful while carrying the injured Jedi.

"Everyone back to base." I commanded.

As we walked I looked down at Barriss. She looked oddly peaceful as I carried her. I then

We walked for a half an hour until finally we came to the base. Once there I went to the medical tent and laid Padawan Offee down.

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"Commander Cody? Where am I?" She asked.

"The medical tent. You were badly injured."

She sat up but as soon as she did she doubled over in pain, grasping her shoulder, then her stomach.

"Commander, you need to lay down." I said and gently pushed her back down.

"Commander Cody," she said weakly.

That's when I noticed her face was a paler shade of green.

"Yes Commander?" I asked.

She tore open her already ripped robe to show the huge cuts on her stomach. They were still bleeding badly.

"M-My shoulder too," She added.

I helped her move her hood out of the way and that's when I saw the blaster wound. It was bleeding too and didn't look pretty.

"I'll get the medic." I said quickly as her eyes began to close.

"Stay awake Commander." I reminded her.

She nodded weakly and tried to sit up a little more. I rushed out of the tent and grabbed the medic. He rushed into the tent just as Barriss began to close her eyes.

"Commander," he shook her gently.

Barriss groaned quietly.

The medic turned towards me, "Commander, I think it would be best if you leave me to work."

I glanced over at Barriss and nodded.

"I'll be on my way then." I said and walked out of the tent.

Barriss's Pov

{A Day Later}

I looked in the mirror and wasn't able to recognize myself. My robes had been destroyed beyond repair so I had to change my look for a while. I was now wearing a purple tunic with purple silk pants. My hair was not hidden like before. My slightly curly, black hair tumbled down my shoulders and to the middle of my back.

My wounds were healing and had finally stopped bleeding. The burn marks would leave small scars but nothing major. I was a little sore when I moved but it was bearable.

"Barriss." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hello Master Kenobi." I said, turning from the mirror.

"Feeling better I hope."

"Oh yes. Thank you." I responded.

"I have to say, you put up a good fight. Too bad Grievous is a coward." Kenobi said with a small smile.

"Yes well, I was foolish for believing he'd battle fair." I admitted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all have reckless moments."

I nodded in agreement and sat down on my bed.

"What's the status on my master?" I asked.

"They should be close to completing their part of the mission. Once they have destroyed the Separatist's base she will rendezvous with us."

There was a period of silence between us and that's when my stomach growled.

"You might want to eat something Barriss. You haven't eaten anything in a while." He suggested.

"You're right." I said standing up and walking outside.

The sky was cloudy and a breeze whipped at my face. I walked towards the small tables at which people were sitting and eating. I grabbed a ration and looked around for an open seat. Finally I saw a seat next to Cody so I went and sat next to him.

"Good morning Commander." He greeted.

"Good morning." I replied and took a small bite of my ration.

"You look different." Cody commented as he observed my "new look".

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I said with a small laugh.

"Good thing Commander." He said seriously.

I smiled and finished eating. Once I was done I stood up and turned to leave.

"Commander," Cody called.

"Yes?" I turned around to face him.

"I think you might have dropped this." He suggested as he held up my light saber.

I smiled and grabbed it.

"Thank you. I'd be in a lot of trouble if I lost it."

He nodded, "Of course Commander. Although I almost ended up face planting into the dirt because of it, I am happy to be able to return your light saber to you." Cody said with a small smile.

I laughed lightly and walked back to my tent. Once I stepped inside my tent, I decided to meditate for a while. There were just a lot of things on my mind at the moment. One in particular was confronting my master about my disobedience. That was not going to be fun.


End file.
